


Incredibly Good

by Grinder1833



Series: Missing Moments [15]
Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-07
Updated: 2011-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grinder1833/pseuds/Grinder1833
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Noah return to Noah's dorm room to explore some uncharted territories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incredibly Good

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They are the property of "As the World Turns" and P&G.

Noah hasn’t been able to keep his hands off of Luke since they finally made love. Whether it was driving in his truck, having dinner at Al’s or strolling through the grocery store picking up food for Luke’s stay with him, Noah was touching Luke in some fashion. And the ten minutes they were separated so Luke could pick up his car from the parking lot behind Al’s so he could drive it over to the dorms had been torture. Noah didn’t know how he was going to function when he had to go to work. Thankfully he had the next day off so he wouldn’t have to worry about it yet.

“Here we are,” Noah announced, ushering Luke into his dorm room. “Your home away from home. Sorry it’s not the Lakeview.”

“It’s perfect,” Luke said, gazing around the room.

“I don’t know about perfect,” Noah admitted, putting the bags of groceries he’d been carrying down on his desk.

“It’s clean…we have food…and most importantly we have a bed and this place all to ourselves until Sunday.” Luke was positively giddy as he set down his duffel bag next to the bed.

Noah idly wondered if Luke was going to even need half of the clothes he’d packed. Most likely not…at least if he had anything to do with it.

“Those are good points,” Noah admitted. This room had never felt quite right…no matter how hard he had tried to make it feel like home…movie posters, his DVD collection, pictures…but he always saw it as the place he lived because he had broken up with Luke. But now he was seeing it through Luke’s eyes and it wasn’t so lonely anymore.

“Here…let me help you unload this booty,” Luke said, joining Noah by his desk. He reached into one of the paper bags, pulling out a bag of cheese puffs.

Noah tackled one of the others…fruit, cheese, bagels, a loaf of bread. Between the two of them they had picked out quite a variety of food to get them through the week so they’d only have to leave the room when it was absolutely necessary. Noah had made sure they got some nutritional food while Luke splurged on the snack food…tortilla chips, salsa, crackers, potato chips, dip, a bag bite size Dove milk chocolates, A & W root beer. Noah had no doubt that they’d go through all of this food and then some.

Luke handed him items which he packed into his small refrigerator. The rest of the stuff was stacked neatly on top of it. Once everything was in order Noah folded the paper bags and stored them in his closet.

“There…we’re all set,” Noah announced. “We definitely won’t starve.”

“You take such good care of me.”

“I love it,” Noah admitted, strolling over to his desk where his iPod was sitting in its docking station. “I really never had the opportunity to take care of anyone before…well…besides…Ameer-,” he quickly snapped his mouth shut. Now wasn’t the time to bring up his annulled sham marriage.

But it was too late. “Ameera,” Luke replied evenly. “You can say her name. You did take care of her. Without you she might be dead by now.”

“I know,” he admitted, surfing through his playlists searching for the special one he had made right after Christmas. “But you’re the one I’ve always wanted to take care of…spoil rotten…be strong for you…whatever it takes.” He shyly glanced over at Luke, who was smiling.

“You can do all of those things. I’m not going anywhere.”

Noah found the playlist “Romantic Luke” and pressed play. _True Colors_ filled the small dorm room.

Luke’s grin grew even bigger. “Hey…it’s our song.”

“Yes, it is,” Noah said, sauntering over to Luke. “Dance with me.”

“Love to.”

Noah slipped his arms around Luke’s waist and Luke rested his head against Noah’s shoulder as they swayed to the music. He loved dancing with Luke. It was hard to believe how nervous he’d been the first time they danced together…what would everyone think…would he step on Luke’s toes…would it just be incredibly awkward and unpleasant. Noah rested his cheek against Luke’s head. Dancing with Luke was none of those things. It was perfect, amazing...so very right.

“What is that?” Luke asked as the song faded into the next one.

“What?”

“Is that a rose petal underneath your bed?”

Noah squeezed his eyes shut. He thought he had cleaned everything up. Damn it. “Yeah,” he whispered.

Luke stopped dancing, pulling away from him slightly. “Noah?” His brown eyes were filled with confusion.

Noah had hoped that Luke would never find out about the out about the romantic scene he’d created in this room on New Years Eve…the night that was supposed to have been their first time making love. It was a night that Noah would rather forget for several reasons. Noah needed to ‘fess up. “It was from New Years,” he quietly admitted.

Luke took a minute to process what Noah had just said and then his eyes misted. “Oh, Noah,” he choked, stepping away from him. “This music…the rose petals…they were all over your bed weren’t they?”

“Yeah…there was a trail leading to my bed which was covered with them. I made this playlist for a romantic night with you. I had just wanted to make sure that our first time was special and perfect.”

“And I ruined it,” Luke muttered, folding his arms across his chest. “God…I’m so stupid…you went through so much trouble to plan a wonderful night for us…and I just pissed it away…”

“Hey…hey…hey,” Noah quickly gathered Luke in his arms. “We’re here _now_ …that’s what really matters. We’ve both made some stupid mistakes, but we need to put them in the past once and for all.”

Luke glanced up at Noah, blinking back the tears. “How could I doubt that you loved me? I almost destroyed us, Noah. I was being petty, malicious and incredibly asinine.”

Unfortunately Noah couldn’t contradict him. Luke had made a very bad judgment error. The image of Luke and Brian kissing was still seared into his brain, but he knew that one day it would eventually fade away. He just needed some time. But what also upset Noah was why Luke immediately thought he had abandoned him on the turn of a dime and had acted in such a self-destructive manner to boot.

“That’s what we need to figure out so it doesn’t happen again,” Noah told him.

“I don’t think I could handle losing you again.”

“Why don’t you trust me?”

Luke’s eyes grew wide. “I do trust you, Noah!” he insisted.

“Okay…maybe I should rephrase it,” Noah said slowly, wanting to make sure that he got his point across without upsetting Luke. They’d come so far today…finally breaking down the barriers between them. Noah didn’t want to send them right back to square one. “Why don’t you trust me to do the right thing?”

“I don’t understand.” Luke was positively baffled.

Noah took Luke’s hand. “Come on…I think we should talk for a little while…try to make sure that everything is settled once and for all. It’s important for us to start out fresh…no baggage or issues.”

“You’re right,” Luke admitted as Noah led him to his bed.

They both kicked off their shoes before stretching out on the single mattress. Surprisingly for a bed so small they had plenty of room. Both rested with their backs against the wall, legs stretched out before them.

Luke glanced over at Noah. “So why don’t you think I trust you to do the right thing?”

“Well…I just don’t understand why when I left Metro with Maddie you automatically assumed the worst, especially after I had assured you the week before that you were the one I wanted…not Maddie. We were finally going to make love that night. Why would you think I would throw it all away?”

Luke looked down at his hands which he nervously fiddled with. “I know…it is crazy but after running into Kevin I turned into this insecure mess. Seeing him again brought out every doubt I ever had about myself…it was like I was that scared sixteen year old again,” he explained. “I thought those feelings would go away when we got back together…and they did until Maddie showed up.”

“But Maddie is a girl and I’m gay so I don’t understand why you felt threatened.”

“It’s like I told you the day you gave me the watch. You slept with her. My god…you only knew each other for a month and you ended up in bed together. We’d been together for over a year and still hadn’t made love,” Luke said, his eyes finally meeting Noah’s. “I felt like you didn’t want me because if you did you would’ve fucked me a long time ago. My worst fear was that one day you’d decide that you’d rather be with women. And then Maddie shows up…you connect like you’re best friends. All rationale promptly went out the window.”

Noah reached over, sliding his fingers through Luke’s. “I can assure you that I’m gay and nothing is going to change that fact.”

“I know,” Luke chuckled ruefully. “You just can’t one day decide to be straight, but of course I’d managed to convince myself that you’d be the exception to the rule…or maybe I was just some experiment.”

“I can assure you that you’re not. But since we’re being completely honest here…sometimes the thought of taking that final step with you absolutely terrified me,” Noah confessed. “Living with my father for eighteen years, hearing his bigoted bullshit day after day and what it was to be a man …it was hard to make those voices go away. Just when I thought I did, they’d come back and I’d hear him tell me how wanting you was vile and deviant. The things he said…the things he did to me…god…they were awful…horrific even…”

Luke squeezed his hand. “Noah, you know you can tell me anything. I don’t think I can even begin to imagine what it was like for you growing up but it might help make some of the pain go away if you talk about it…if not to me than maybe to a professional…”

“I don’t want to see a shrink.”

“Okay…but you need to promise me that you’ll open up to me. I love you and hearing about what you had to endure with that man won’t change it.”

Noah nodded. Luke was right. If he wasn’t going to see a psychiatrist he needed to talk to Luke about his past. “I will…I promise, but it might get pretty ugly.”

“I can handle it.”

He didn’t doubt that Luke could. “So it was never about not wanting you, Luke,” he explained. “I wanted to have sex with you but sometimes my fear overcame that desire. I think over analyzed things too much instead of just going with my feelings.”

Luke grinned slyly. “Like you did this afternoon.”

“Exactly like that…just going with my feelings and not thinking was the best thing I’ve done in quite awhile.”

“Really?” Luke asked, raising his eyebrows.

“Well…besides making love to you.”

Then Luke’s smile slowly faded and he grew serious. “And what I did with Brain…I’m so, so sorry. Trust me…it wasn’t about wanting him. I was just so hurt when I couldn’t find you so I got drunk and left Metro. Brian must have followed me which pissed me off….” Luke stopped for a moment, his free hand brushing the hair off his forehead. “I was so…so angry that Brian wanted me and you didn’t…well at least in my mind I had convinced myself that you didn’t. I taunted him and kissed him so he could see what he couldn’t have…what you didn’t want. I didn’t think of how it would hurt my grandmother or you…”

“I know first hand how alcohol can impair your judgment,” Noah confessed. Luke wasn’t the only one who did something incredibly stupid and hurtful under the influence. “Remember when you were paralyzed I did the same thing with Maddie but for different reasons.”

“You had just found out that your father had killed your mother who had been living right here in Oakdale. Your boyfriend was in a wheelchair…you were still dealing with coming out…”

“And you immediately forgave me,” Noah interrupted him, still amazed that Luke had been so understanding when he had told him what he did.

“There were extenuating circumstances. Alcohol can make you do some crazy things,” Luke said, playfully nudging Noah. “Now don’t think you can do it again.”

Luke had just given him the opening he was looking for. Now it was time to tackle another touchy subject with Luke. “Why have you been turning to alcohol to deal with your problems…especially when you know it could kill you?”

“It was an easy fix for me…much easier than sitting down and taking a good look at myself because I knew I wouldn’t like what I’d become,” Luke painfully admitted.

“When was the last time you had a drink?” Noah asked. They had discussed Luke’s drinking back when they had reunited before Christmas. Luke had assured him he had stopped but obviously it hadn’t been for long.

“New Years Eve. And that’s the way it’s going to stay. I promise.”

“You promised last time,” Noah gently reminded him.

Luke turned away from him. “I know…but I see what it had almost cost me. I’m really done.”

Noah bit his lip. He really didn’t want to have to say this but he’d never forgive himself if he didn’t and something bad happened. “Do you think you might need to go get help somewhere?”

Luke’s head whipped around, his intense brown eyes locking on Noah’s. “No…I’ve got it under control. I don’t have the urge to drink. I swear.”

“But if that changes…”

“Then I’ll get help.”

Noah regarded him for a moment. Luke seemed like he was telling the truth. He decided to trust that instinct. But he wanted to make sure that Luke was really all right. “Next week I need you to promise me that you’ll get a complete physical. You need to make sure that your kidney is okay.”

“I will,” he readily agreed. “And I want you to come with me so we can both get tested. It would be nice to have sex without condoms, don’t you think?”

Noah grinned. “I think it’s a great idea. I’ve always been safe but we should both get a clean bill of health just to be sure.”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Anything.”

Luke sat there seemingly struggling with the question he was about to ask. Finally his curiosity won out, slowly he nodded. “All right,” he replied, then took a breath. “What was it like to have sex with girls?”

Noah figured this question would come up some day so he was ready to answer it truthfully. “It sucked,” Noah admitted, his thoughts drifting back to the disaster that had been his sex life. “I was lying when I said that I made love with Maddie because it wasn’t that…not at all. It was just sex and not very good sex. I was an awful lover.”

Luke was quiet for a moment. Noah could visualize the wheels turning in his head so he braced himself for whatever Luke was going to throw at him next. “Okay…I have a really stupid question.”

“I’m sure it’s not stupid.”

“How did you get aroused? Maybe you’re not gay…maybe you’re bi…” there was a hint of fear in his voice.

“Luke, I’m definitely gay…not bi,” Noah assured him. “I didn’t enjoy the sex. The first time I did it I was on this mission to prove to myself that I was a man so it was sheer determination that got me through it. And it was quick… _really_ quick and quite embarrassing.” He shuddered, remembering that terrible evening…the confusion he’d felt, the anger, the fear and finally the resolve. There had never been passion, love, desire.

“And with Maddie?”

Noah felt a bit awkward talking about the sex with Maddie. She was a good friend of Luke’s and Noah had used her to hide his sexuality. Worst of all, he knew it had hurt Luke seeing them together with their obnoxious public displays of affection. But Noah had been petrified. At that time he didn’t know what he’d do if his father completely disowned him for being gay. He was all Noah had and the thought of being without a family absolutely terrified him. Even though it was Luke he wanted, being with Maddie had been safe. But Luke already knew all of that.

Noah took a deep breath, hoping that Luke would understand how he got through that tumultuous chapter in his life. “The first time with Maddie it was all about comfort…I had just come from having lunch with my father. He had told me that he wasn’t going to pay for Northwestern and that he expected me to enlist in the Army in the fall. I felt like my world had been ripped apart…that I had no control. I was devastated. And Maddie was there for me. It just happened…I know that sounds so cliché and lame but that’s how it went. Being hugged by someone just felt so good…it didn’t matter to me that it was a woman. In the back of my mind I was trying to prove once again that I was a man. I knew it was a mistake…and then you came in.” Noah glanced shyly at Luke suddenly reliving the embarrassment of being caught all over again.

“Yeah…that was a shocker,” Luke chuckled sadly.

“I know…I’ll never forget the look on your face…this disappointment in your eyes…and I thought it was because you wanted Maddie.”

“Hardly.”

Noah kissed Luke’s hand. “I’m sorry you had to see that. It never should have happened. I never…”

“Noah, it’s okay…really.”

“Anyway…the other times…and there weren’t as many as I led you to believe…the only way I could get hard was to think about you. And it was basically wham bam thank you ma’am,” Noah explained. “I could do kissing…kissing was easy…I just closed my eyes and imagined. Foreplay was too hard to fake so I just avoided it and went straight for the sex. Really it’s a wonder Maddie stuck with me.”

“I think maybe she wanted it to work so that losing Casey wouldn’t hurt so badly,” Luke ventured. “She obviously enjoyed your friendship so maybe the sex wasn’t that important to her.”

“That had to be it because it wasn’t worth sticking around for. I meant it last New Years when I told you that being with you just making out, grinding myself to an orgasm on top of you was better than anything I had ever experienced. At least to that point.”

Luke grinned. “Well, Mayer, I have to say that you are an incredible lover.”

“You taught me how to make love.”

“I don’t think I’ve given you enough credit for how far you’ve come in such a short period of time,” Luke admitted. “You came out way before you were ready thanks to me. At the time I didn’t realize how bad it was with your father, but you got through it. You’re a strong, loving man.”

Noah didn’t feel like he deserved that much praise. Yes, he has come a long way but until recently he was still shutting Luke out because of fear. “For the most part,” Noah said, playing with Luke’s fingers. “You were right when you said that I was being selfish with my feelings. I’ve been so scared of allowing myself to love you completely. I would worry that you wouldn’t like what you found when you got close to me. You’d see that I wasn’t so strong after all…that I still at times had a hard time dealing with all of the crap that I went through with my father. I know…it sounds crazy…especially after this afternoon.”

“Hey…I _love_ you,” Luke said quietly. “And you’re not going to scare me away. I’m in this forever.”

“Growing up I never had an example of a loving relationship so I guess that’s why I’m a mess when it comes to being in a relationship,” Noah explained. He was so young when his parents were together so he couldn’t remember it (not that he thought it was a loving relationship since his father tossed his mother out and eventually killed her).

“Well…my parents haven’t always been a stellar example of a good relationship either,” Luke sheepishly admitted. “You know, we’re both a bit messed up. One thing we both need to stop doing is keeping score. I need to stop throwing the Army, Ameera, or even your father back in your face during an argument.”

“And I need to do that with the drinking, the election, and Brian,” Noah said. “I also need to stop cutting and running when things get tough. I want to be with you for the long haul…good and bad. I never want to lose you again, Luke.”

“You won’t,” Luke promised, leaning over and catching Noah’s bottom lip between his teeth gently nibbling on it.

Moaning, Noah slipped his fingers underneath the hem of Luke’s shirt, lifting his shirt over his head. It was kind of hard to believe that they’d gone this long without ripping each other’s clothing off. But they really had needed to talk or else they’d keep making the same mistakes over and over again.

Noah popped the button on Luke’s jeans and then worked the fly open so he could slip his hand inside. His hand sought out Luke’s cock which hardened at his touch. Luke squirmed out of his jeans and boxers, leaving him with just his socks which he quickly kicked off. Before him was his completely naked boyfriend, stretched out on Noah’s bed. Noah’s eyes inched over all of Luke’s body, drinking in every perfect detail.

“You’re so beautiful, Luke,” Noah murmured, snaking his fingers through Luke’s blond chest hair.

“Noah…”

“I’m sorry,” he quickly apologized. “I keep telling you that and I know how much you hate it.”

A smile crept to Luke’s lips. “It’s grown on me.”

“I’m glad because I’m probably going to say it at least a hundred more times while I have you locked in this room,” Noah chuckled, idling rubbing one of Luke’s nipples between his thumb and forefinger until the sensitive bud became erect.

Sighing contently, Luke stretched his arms above his head. “I didn’t realize that I was your prisoner.”

“Mmmm…more like love slave.”

“Love slave?” Luke asked, raising his eyebrows. “We’ll see about that.”

Noah silenced Luke with a series of slow, hot kisses on his chest. His skin tasted soapy clean as he gradually worked his way down Luke’s torso, worshiping the amazing body of his boyfriend. Noah’s cock was painfully hard at the prospect of spending countless hours with Luke becoming much better acquainted with Luke’s body, learning what he like and didn’t like, seeing his various states of arousal, and most of all fucking him every which way to Sunday.

“My god it’s almost criminal how incredible your kisses are,” Luke groaned.

Happy to hear such praise for his technique, Noah dipped his tongue inside Luke’s navel, eliciting a throaty moan. He’d never tire of every moan or whimper he could draw out of his boyfriend. Noah’s mouth continued its quest south, licking through Luke’s curly, dark blond pubic hair. My god how he loved his musky scent.

As Noah flicked his tongue over the head of Luke’s cock, he tentatively dragged his fingers to Luke’s opening, careful not to sink one inside. His ass had to be tender from being fucked three times. He didn’t want to put Luke out of commission when they had so much time ahead of them to spend alone together.

“Noah…please…” Luke rutted up against his fingers.

“Aren’t you…?”

“Dying to have your fingers inside me again,” he grunted.

Noah reached over, pulling open the top drawer on his plastic, stackable nightstand. Blindly he searched for the tube of lube and condoms he had stashed in there. After a bit of digging, said items were in his hand. Noah dropped the box of condoms on the mattress and flipped open the lube, smearing some on his fingers and warming it up a bit. He didn’t want to keep his horny Luke waiting.

Carefully he eased his lubed finger inside Luke’s hole, marveling how warm and snug it was around his digit. “Is this…?”

“God…it feels so good,” Luke groan, arching his hips off the mattress. “Love it…love it,” he chanted as Noah stroked his sweet spot.

And Noah loved making this discovery…Luke really got off on having his ass played with. At that moment Noah felt as if he’d found the lost city of Atlantis. He was the king of the world!

“Do you want me to make you come?” Noah asked, glancing up at Luke whose eyes were closed with one arm flung across his forehead.

“Yes!” Luke panted.

Noah wrapped his lips around Luke’s dick, eagerly lapping up the precome that was leaking from the slit. Knowing what would most likely push Luke over the edge, Noah slipped another finger inside of Luke.

“Fuck…oh…fuck…yeah.”

Luke’s cock sank deeper into his mouth as he simultaneously worked Luke’s dick and ass. The moans that filled the room had to have been heard throughout the entire floor. Noah was surprised that there hadn’t been anyone bagging on the door (or walls) telling them to keep it down.

Noah could tell that Luke was getting close, Luke’s dick pulsed inside of Noah’s mouth and his ass clenched tightly around his fingers. _Yes…yes…yes…that’s it Luke…come for me._

Luke did…loudly, filling Noah’s mouth with his hot juices which Noah gulped down, allowing only a little to spill past his lips. Noah carefully eased his fingers out of Luke’s ass and sat up, wiping his mouth and catching his breath. There was nothing like giving a good blowjob.

Luke lifted his head off the pillow, staring at Noah with a furrowed brow. “How come you still have your clothes on?”

“I was a little busy pleasing my boyfriend.”

“Well…the boyfriend wants you naked. _Now_.”

Noah grinned. “I can arrange that,” he said, tugging his Java t-shirt over his head and tossing it on the floor.

Piece by piece each article of clothing was discarded under Luke’s watchful eye. Noah loved putting on a little show for Luke. He got up off the bed so Luke would have a better view as he stripped his jeans and underwear off his body. His dick happily springing free from its tight confines.

“Now that’s what _I_ call beautiful,” Luke said, smiling slyly.

Noah toed off his socks, leaving them behind in the heap of clothing now in the middle of the dorm room. “You’re killing me, Snyder,” he said, getting on the bed and crawling toward the Luke. “I’m so hard that it hurts. And it’s all because of you.”

“Well…let me take care of it then,” Luke said, pushing Noah back against the mattress.

Noah eagerly surrendered to Luke’s ministrations…the searing wet kisses, gentle caresses, murmurs of love and need. For so long he’d gone with this…touching, kissing, just being loved for who he was. And now he never wanted to go without it.

“I think it’s time to explore some of those uncharted territories,” Luke murmured, his hand leaving Noah’s balls and searching out his hole.

Luke’s fingers trailed lightly around his opening which made Noah tense. Although he had a very good idea of what Luke had meant when he said he wanted to explore “uncharted territories” he still wasn’t sure if he was quite ready for Luke to go _there_. He was torn between wanting to experience what Luke had this afternoon and being afraid of wanting that very same thing.

Damn…Winston Mayer.

Noah blew out a calming breath. There was noting wrong with wanting this. Letting Luke inside him didn’t make him any less of a man. He certainly didn’t question Luke’s masculinity.

Luke’s eyes met his. “Do you want me to stop?” he quietly asked.

“No,” Noah breathed. God it felt good to admit it aloud.

“Are you sure? You don’t have to do this for me.”

“No…I want it,” Noah said, reaching up to touch Luke’s cheek. “It’s…uh…it’s going to hurt, right?”

“Yeah…it will. But, Noah, it gets _really_ good --- incredibly good.”

He knew Luke wasn’t lying. Luke had been pretty vocal about how much he enjoyed having Noah inside of him. “Okay,” he replied.

“Do you want a little taste?”

“Yeah.”

Luke turned, searching for the lube which Noah had placed on the nightstand. He applied a generous amount onto his fingers, rubbing it in. Noah was relieved to see that Luke wasn’t going to make the same mistake he had when he touched Luke with the cold lube.

Noah opened his legs and planted his feet, bracing both mentally and psychically for what was about to come. He was scared, excited…but most of all he wanted to give himself to Luke just as Luke had done with him earlier this afternoon.

This time when Luke’s lubed finger brushed along his hole Noah savored the delicious sensation. And the only voice he heard was Luke’s, murmuring how much he loved him.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” Luke’s voice was so gentle and calming.

“Yeah.”

“I can make you feel better.”

“Oh…Luke…so good…so _fucking_ good,” Noah groaned as Luke’s finger slid into his hole. _This_ is how it’s supposed to be… _this_ is love, acceptance…everything he’d been denied.

“Told you so.” Luke grinned.

“You just can’t pass up the opportunity to one up me.”

“I like being right.”

“Damn,” Noah moaned. Luke’s finger had found his prostate, slowly massaging it. His mind was spinning with pure euphoria.

“I’m going to give you more,” Luke said soothingly. “This will probably hurt. Try not to fight it.”

Luke added another, mixing the pleasure with a bit of discomfort. “Fuck,” Noah grunted, forcing himself to breathe and relax. Once he did, he found himself thrusting against Luke’s fingers, loving how it felt to be filled and stretched.

“Are we good?”

“Fucking good,” Noah breathed, managing a smile. And he didn’t even mind when Luke eased a third finger inside him. Everything still felt incredibly right. He trusted Luke to take care of him.

“Are you ready to fuck?” Luke asked, his eyes searching Noah’s for the slightest trace of hesitation.

To get fucked was more like it. But it was going to be okay. Luke was the love of his life…his “happy ending.” Noah knew in his heart that the time was right to give himself completely to Luke. “Yes,” Noah said, gazing up at Luke. “I want you.”

“Ahhh…condoms?”

“There should be a box of them on the bed somewhere.”

Luke’s eyes scanned the tiny bed, honing in on the light blue box of Trojans. He snatched them off the mattress, opening the box and pulling out a strip. Noah figured that at the rate they were going they’d burn through that box in no time. Luke ripped a packet off and tore it open with his teeth. Sitting back on his haunches, Luke carefully rolled the condom onto his cock. Then he grabbed the lube and slicked up his dick. “Okay,” Luke breathed.

“Okay.” Noah nodded.

“I really hope I do this right,” Luke muttered, positioning himself in between Noah’s legs.

“Just guide yourself in and go slowly,” Noah instructed.

“Right,” Luke said, taking his dick in one hand, positioning it at Noah’s opening.

Noah could feel Luke’s cock pressed against his tight pucker. _Relax…relax...oh…damn..._ Noah blew out a long, steady breath as he felt his ass stretch around Luke’s dick. Luke wasn’t lying when he said it would hurt…because it did. But the pain Noah felt didn’t compare to the pain that went along with the various forms of punishment from his father that he endured throughout his childhood. This pain held the promise of something good…something satisfying. There was something strangely empowering about being able to give himself to Luke in this fashion.

Luke stopped halfway. “Talk to me, Noah.”

“I’m good.”

“Noah.”

“Really…keep going,” Noah urged.

“Damn, Noah…you feel so good,” Luke groaned, easing the rest of his dick inside of Noah.

“Oh wow,” Noah moaned. He’d never felt so full in his life. And there was Luke…his gorgeous Luke lying on top of him. “This is intense.”

“Uh hun,” Luke grunted, keeping very still.

“Show me what you’ve got, Snyder,” Noah challenged, his eyes meeting Luke’s which were almost black now.

Luke started with slow, short thrusts each one bringing Noah more pleasure. Oh god…this was incredible, having Luke inside of him, being so close to the man he loved. Noah couldn’t believe that he had been afraid of this.

“Noah…oh…good god,” Luke moaned, his strokes deeper and more powerful.

Noah lifting his hips off the mattress, meeting Luke’s, fucking him back, wanting him deep…deep…inside of him. Never wanting this moment to end. He was truly Luke’s now.

Luke wrapped his hand around Noah’s cock and began to jack it. The dual sensations were maddeningly blissful. There was no way Noah was going to last much longer. His dick pulsated in Luke’s steady hand. God…he was close.

“Noah…I don’t think…”

Wave after wave of ecstasy washed over Noah as come shot from his cock, hitting his chest and neck. His ass clenched around Luke’s dick and with one last thrust Luke was crying out and collapsing on top of him.

Wow…Noah was officially floating on Cloud Nine. He was so satisfied and content. His hand found its way into Luke’s silky hair, toying with the strands.

“So did I do a good job?” Luke murmured, still snugly inside of him.

“Incredible,” Noah breathed.

Luke lifted his head. “I should probably pull out. This may be a bit uncomfortable.” Carefully, Luke withdrew himself but the only ache Noah felt was the loss of not being so close to Luke, who quickly discarded the condom. “Do you have a garbage can nearby?” Luke asked.

“Just toss it next to the bed,” Noah said. He didn’t want Luke to leave the bed.

He did as he was told and returned to Noah, stretching out on top of him. Much better.

“Did it feel this good when my cock was in your ass?” Noah asked as Luke slowly licked him clean.

He lifted his head, eyes shining. “If you mean one of the most extraordinarily, amazing feelings ever…yes it did.” Luke dragged his tongue from Noah’s chest up his neck over his Adams apple.

“I don’t think I can ever go back to just holding your hand again,” Noah quietly confessed.

“You’ll never have to,” Luke murmured, pressing his lips to Noah’s.

 

****

********

Grinning Luke opened his eyes and glanced at the alarm clock on the nightstand, which read 6:56am. Never in his life had he been happy to wake up at this early hour. The source of his joy was wrapped around his body. Noah’s head rested on his chest…an arm draped protectively across his waist. He was Noah’s very own cuddly stuffed animal. Luke seriously doubted Noah had been allowed a teddy bear or any other type of stuffed toy to sleep with at night.

Oh his dear, sweet Noah…how could anyone not love this man? Or Noah as a little boy? Luke hated Winston Mayer… may his soul be burning in hell for all that he’s done to Noah.

As Noah continued to sleep Luke’s fingers twisted through Noah’s dark locks. Last night Noah had let Luke fuck him. Even though Noah hadn’t said anything he knew it was a huge step for him to take. God was he ever glad he took it. Being inside of Noah had been amazing. Now he knew what Noah had felt earlier that afternoon. They were so close, so in sync. They’d come a long way together. Noah was no longer that frightened teenager and Luke was learning what it took to have a healthy relationship…trust, communication, love. There was always love but the other two aspects were a work in progress. Luke had a feeling that after the talk they had the night before there was now a better understanding between them. Noah knew he needed to open up more and Luke realized that he had to stop being self-destructive as well as quit lashing out when he was in pain.

Luke’s thoughts were interrupted by a low groan which was coming from the handsome man curled around him. “Hello, Noah,” Luke murmured, glancing down at his boyfriend who was stirring in his arms.

“Hello, Luke.” Noah placed a quick kiss on Luke’s lips. Then he yawned, untangling himself from Luke so he could stretch his limbs.

Luke could definitely get used to waking up in bed with Noah. He loved the feeling of Noah draped across his body, the security he felt being so close to him, and his boyfriend being the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes.

“Wow,” Luke murmured.

“Yeah…wow.” Noah grinned, propping himself up on his elbow.

“So this really happened,” Luke said, his eyes fixed on his naked boyfriend. “We’re back together.”

“And then some. I’m never going to shut you out again. From now on we talk about our problems. No more cutting and running.”

“There’s no way you’re ever going to want to run away from me after tapping my hot ass,” Luke said smugly.

“Your ass is very hot.” Noah grinned mischievously.

Luke’s hand slipped beneath the blankets, seeking out Noah’s dick. “And your cock is very hard.”

“Spending the night with my boyfriend kinda has that affect on me.” Noah leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Luke’s lips.

“I could definitely get used to this,” Luke sighed.

“Me too. Waking up in your arms is pretty incredible.”

“Did you want to eat? Or should we take care of this first?” Luke asked, slowly stroking Noah’s dick.

“Sex first…food can wait.”

Luke chuckled. “I do love how you think, Mayer.” His lips met Noah’s for a series of short, quick kisses. “Will you do something for me?”

“Anything.”

Now that’s what he wanted to hear. “Turn over on your stomach,” Luke instructed.

Noah regarded him for a moment before he slowly rolled over onto his stomach. He folded his arms across the pillow and rested his head in his arms, eyeing Luke questioningly. Luke pulled the blankets back, revealing his naked boyfriend. His mouth watered at the sight…strong back…and a taunt round ass that held so much promise. Without another word, Luke placed a soft, gentle kiss on Noah’s shoulder. The gesture caused Noah to sigh, eyes fluttering shut. Pleased with Noah’s reaction, Luke continued his exploration.

Hot, wet, opened mouth kisses were placed one after the other across Noah’s back as Luke leisurely worked his way toward Noah’s spine. Once he reached this destination he slowly dragged his tongue over each vertebrae getting closer and closer to his ultimate target. A low moan escaping from Noah’s lips assured Luke that he was on the proper path. Luke placed a kiss at the base of Noah’s spine. Oh he was going to make Noah feel so fucking good.

He had watched porn and read about gay sex so he’d be prepared when the time finally came. So far his research had paid off. Now it was time to explore another “uncharted territory.”

Licking his lips, Luke dipped his tongue inside the crack of Noah’s ass slowly dragging it toward his hole. Noah was going to love this…

“Wait…wait.” Noah squirmed beneath him. His face was flushed, breathing labored.

“Why?” Luke innocently asked, glancing up at Noah through his long eyelashes.

He swallowed nervously. “I…I…don’t think you want to do that,” he stammered.

“Oh…I do,” Luke assured him. “Remember…there are some more uncharted territories to explore.”

“Who do you think you are? Ponce de Leon?”

“More like Christopher Columbus,” Luke murmured. A new world was about to be discovered. “Relax, bub. If you hate it, I’ll stop…but let’s try this.”

“Maybe I should shower first?”

“I want you now…like this.” Luke was so aroused at the prospect of eating Noah out. It seemed like such an intimate gesture. Luke loved being close to Noah, loved pleasing him.

“Okay,” Noah relented, closing his eyes and resting his head in his folded arms.

Luke placed a hand on each of Noah’s butt cheeks carefully easing them apart. From everything he’d read this was supposed to feel incredible. He wanted to make Noah feel so unbelievably amazing. Tentatively Luke teased the outside of Noah’s opening, running it across his tight pucker. Noah whimpered and Luke knew he’d hit the jackpot…triple diamonds on the slots.

Yeah…that’s it. Luke continued to lick around Noah’s hole. The taste of lube and latex assaulted his tongue. But he didn’t mind. He wanted more…wanted to taste his Noah, show him another phase of unconditional love. Noah’s moaning and panting was almost primal. Hearing his boyfriend so uninhibited made Luke even hornier.

Yes…yes…

Needing more, Luke pressed his tongue inside Noah’s tight heat.

“Oh…fuck…Luke,” Noah groaned as Luke fucked him with his tongue.

The sweaty, heady, musky taste of Noah was driving Luke wild. He hadn’t expected to enjoy Noah’s manly taste this much. But then again, he shouldn’t be surprised because it was _Noah_ after all and he loved this man so much.

“So close...” Noah panted.

Luke didn’t want Noah to come quite yet. “Let me fuck you,” Luke breathed, lifting his head from Noah’s ass.

“Yeah,” he gasped.

Luke found the lube on the floor next to the bed. Reaching over, he snatched it and set it next to him on the mattress. Now he needed to find where the condoms had disappeared to. His eyes roamed across the rumpled blankets on the bed, searching for the Trojans.

“I think I see them in the corner,” Noah said, motioning toward the foot of the bed.

Yes. Luke grabbed the strip of condoms, tearing a packet from the strip. When he turned around Noah had raised himself up on his hands and knees, just waiting for Luke to fuck him. Luke’s cock twitched at the sight…Noah naked on all fours…hell yeah…he wasn’t going to last more than two minutes.

Luke rolled the condom over his dick and snatched the lube off the mattress. He coated his cock with lube and then added a generous amount to his fingers, which he pressed against Noah’s opening.

“I want you,” Noah groaned. “Just put your cock in me.”

He wasn’t about to question him. If Noah wanted him now, then that’s exactly what he’d get. Carefully Luke guided his dick inside of Noah’s ass…oh yes…yes…so…fucking good. Two minutes might not even be obtainable at this point. Luke was ready to come _now_.

“Slow…please,” Noah grunted.

“Anything you want,” Luke said, concentrating very hard on not just fucking Noah right into the mattress.

Slow…slow…Mmmmm…Slow was good. Slow allowed him to savor Noah’s tightness. Slow elicited sweet moans and whimpers from his boyfriend. Luke maintained his leisurely pace with Noah pressed back against him, forcing him deeper.

“Oh my god, Noah,” Luke groaned. “Love you…love fucking you…”

“Love you…oh yeah.” Noah began to stroke his cock.

Luke increased his rhythm, trying to match Noah’s desperately needing to climax. The pleasure was mounting, ready for release. Noah did, crying out loudly, his ass constricting around Luke’s dick, pulling a powerful orgasm from Luke, who gripped Noah’s hips and just unloaded inside of Noah.

“Christ…” Luke breathed, utterly spent.

“Luke, I need to lie down.”

“Sorry,” he carefully withdrew his cock and discarded the condom.

Noah collapsed onto the mattress, rolling onto his back. “You can’t help it if you make me weak in the knees.” He grinned. “Come here.” Noah held out his arms so that Luke would fill them.

“I think I’m totally addicted to having sex with you,” Luke said, stretching out on top of Noah. “You’re going to have to quit your job and drop out of school so we can just fuck…fuck…fuck.”

“While your plan does sound incredibly fun, it’s not too practical,” Noah murmured, brushing his fingers through Luke’s hair.

“Fine,” he huffed an exaggerated sigh.

Noah lifted his head off the pillow, moving his lips closer to Luke’s. Ready to kiss him…

Luke quickly pulled back before Noah could succeed. “You might not want…” he tried to warn him.

“I do,” Noah murmured, capturing Luke’s mouth with his, moaning as he kissed him deeply.

Luke’s mind began to spin as Noah’s tongue caressed his. Oh… _wow_. Noah was really getting off on this. They were made for each other…really, truly one. So incredibly good.

Twenty-four hours ago Luke had been sure that he’d lost Noah forever. But they’d fought for each other, made love, and now they had a bright future ahead of them. And there were still more uncharted territories to be explored… together.


End file.
